Carpets an' all
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Harry is stuck with Snape for the summer because the Dursley's moved away without telling anyone
1. Carpets an' all

**Disclaimer: Oh come on. You expect me to own these people? I wish.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. But I promise I will as soon as I can. I going to visit my aunt now so I defiantly won't be on the net for at least a week. Damn!**

Harry Potter stood nervously in front of the Headmaster, who was in deep concentration.

When Harry had arrived at the Dursley's house at the end of the school year, he found it empty. Not empty as in nobody's home, empty as in they've even taken the carpets with them. Harry hailed the Knight Bus and arrived back at Hogwarts within a few hours.

"There is only one professor, aside from myself, that is staying at Hogwarts this summer. I won't be staying here much longer either," Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Yes, Sir," Harry nodded. "Which professor is still here?"

"Severus. He doesn't feel the need to leave this year," the headmaster chuckled. "Come along. He is in his quarters."

Harry hung his head and trailed behind. This was just his luck – he gets away from the Dursley's only to be doomed to spend the summer with Snape.

Harry groaned aloud but regretted it when Dumbledore stopped and turned to him.

"Severus isn't that bad, Harry. You just need to get on his good side."

Harry nodded. "The only way I can get on Snape's good side is if I let him kill me," he mumbled.

Obviously Dumbledore had heard because he laughed quietly. Surprisingly, he led Harry upwards instead of down to the dungeons, where Harry expected Snape to live. A few minutes later they arrived at a statue of three goblins on a rock.

"We're here," Dumbledore announced.

Harry looked at him oddly.

The headmaster muttered a password and the statue moved slowly to one side. He saw Harry hesitate. "Follow me, please."

He followed Dumbledore through the archway. There was another door which opened automatically as they approached.

The first thing Harry noticed was Snape. He was asleep in a chair with his legs draped over the side. There was a book resting on his chest, which was half revealed with the open shirt.

'At least he's still wearing black,' Harry though. It was _very_ odd seeing Snape without his robes, let alone like _that_.

Dumbledore stopped himself laughing at the students shock. It wouldn't do to have Severus waking to him laughing. He would assume he is the butt of a joke. 'He's so paranoid!' "Severus," he whispered.

There was no answer.

"Severus," he said a bit louder.

Snape woke up with a start. "Headmaster?" he said groggily. Then he saw Harry. "What's _he_ doing here?" He covered his chest with as much subtlety as possible.

"They Dursley's have moved without our knowledge. I have business to attend to so Harry will be staying with you for the summer." He turned to leave straight away.

"Hold it!" Snape commanded. "The boy ins not staying with me!"

"Severus, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. There is no one else."

"But-"

"I must get going," Dumbledore cut in. "Do make Harry comfortable, my boy." He stopped again when he reached the door. "Nice shirt the way. New?"

Snape scowled as Dumbledore disappeared around the corner.

**I know, I know. Not very original but I couldn't help myself.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. That way if nobody likes it I won't put them through the torture of another chapter.**


	2. So

**Disclaimer: How many times must we go through this? Oh right, well then (huffs)… I don't own them. There, I said it. Satisfied?... What do you mean yes? Why you little (shakes fist).**

**Author's Note: You like me. You really like me. I'm so proud. I'd like to thank…**

**Okay I'm over that little episode, and I apologise for it. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and said they liked this story. Anywho…**

**ZZZZ**

Harry looked at Snape nervously. "Er… What now?" he asked meekly.

Snape just glared at him for a while until Harry started fidgeting. "Just leave your cases over there for the moment," Snape pointed to a corner of the room.

Harry nodded and moved his things. He stood by his cases, not knowing what to do while Snape stood where he was, his hands fidgeting with his book, and tried to think of something… anything so scold Harry for.

"Stop standing around would you," Snape snapped, causing Harry to jump, "and I don't know… sit down or something."

Harry looked at him oddly. "O-kay then." He sat on the nearest chair to him.

Snape was still fidgeting with the book. He bit his lower lip trying to think of something. "Okay, Potter. Dinner should be soon. The bathroom's just there if you want o change or something. I'll be right back." He walked through the last door, obviously the bedroom, since a bed was visible before the door closed.

While he was gone, Harry looked around. there were three doors. One was the bathroom that Snape had pointed to. One was Snape's bedroom. The last one was the door he had come in.

"Hmm," hw muttered. Not what he would have expected. Harry had somehow expected it to be… bigger. He had imagined it to have a huge sitting room, loads of space, hallways, huge bookcases, a giant bathroom. Not like the small one he just walked into.

Then again he had expected Snape's to be dark, damp, green and down in the dungeons. Instead it was a well lit, third floor… cosy room.

'Cosy?' he thought to himself. 'Well it is. Who'd have thought it? Snape with a cosy room.'

"Ahem."

Harry jumped again.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Just looking around," Harry smiled back. He looked at Snape who was wearing his heavy teaching robes.

"Let's go."

Harry followed a few steps behind Snape the whole way to the Great Hall. When they got there Harry heard Professor Sprout before he had even made it through the doors.

"Severus. Why on earth are you wearing those robes on a day like this," she demanded.

Snape stepped aside so Harry was in view of the Herbology professor.

"I see. Hello there Harry."

"Hello professor."

"Well now that we're all here, let's eat," Dumbledore smiled.

The four sat at the one small table in the middle of the hall and started to eat.

"… so Minerva said she might come along later to see you. Said something about wanting to talk to you," Sprout was saying.

"Ah yes. I hope I catch her before I leave tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will. She said she'd be along early in the morning if she can."

Half way through dinner Harry, who was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, was wiping the sweat off his forehead. Bored with the two oldest professors conversation, he looked at Snape. He looked as if he was going to faint. He was rocking in his chair with his eyes half closed.

"So Severus," Dumbledore started. "Have you and Harry sorted out the sleeping arrangements yet?"

"No. Howev-"

The Headmaster cut Snape off. "Don't worry. It will be all sorted out before you get back there. And I don't want it changed!"

"I don't think-" Snape started again.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses pointedly.

"That there is anything wrong with that," Snape finished. "Now if you will excuse me." He got up to leave.

"Don't forget Harry."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Come along, Potter."

"Yes Sir." Harry started trotting along beside him. He was wondering what these sleeping arrangements were that Dumbledore was talking about. Oh well, he was going to find out soon enough.

**Please review!**


End file.
